


{Podfic} Coming Home

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: {Podfic} Everyone but the media is avoiding Jagr





	{Podfic} Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886580) by [LilyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyC/pseuds/LilyC). 



Click through to Soundcloud to stream or download 

 

[Coming Home Podfic - 13:57](https://soundcloud.com/user-310723446/welcome-home-podfic/s-hVlLc)


End file.
